How Far We've Come
by Alfendi Layton
Summary: The Meta-Crisis Doctor has gone mad from four years of not being able to travel around the universe. After an accident results in the death of a Torchwood employee, Pete decides that the Doctor is too dangerous to be trusted. Depressed and alone, the only one that trusts the Doctor is his faithful wife Rose. But even Rose can see just how far the Doctor has fallen. Angsty.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the parallel world, or Pete's world, if you prefer.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor has gone mad from four years of not being able to travel around the universe.

I Do Not Own Doctor Who Or Anything Related To It! If I Owned Doctor Who, I Would Have Fired Moffat A Long Time Ago. Bring Back Davies, But I want To Keep Matt Smith. He's Just Too Cute!

Also, in this fic, I'll be referring to the Meta-Crisis Doctor, as simply, the Doctor.

* * *

My new life with the Doctor, or the half human half time-lord Doctor, was perfect. I couldn't have been more happy. Yeah, it took some gettin' used to, but we made it work. Not long after we settled into our new lives did the Doctor propose to me. I accepted without thought, of course, and it was a beautiful life he had together. We lived with my mum and Pete for a while, just so the Doctor could get adjusted to normal human life. He fit in well, great even. He liked Pete, adored little Tony. He even warmed up to my mum, an incredible feat. He was the Doctor, though, he could do everything. Well, he was almost the Doctor, and he couldn't really do everything. We discovered early on that we couldn't have kids. While the Doctor had changed, that didn't mean that his and my DNA were completely compatible.

The Doctor had told me once time that time-lords couldn't have children through sexual intercourse because of a curse placed upon them, long before he was born. They had to artificially grow their children. I was actually kinda glad, though. I wasn't ready for kids. Besides, the Doctor, the real one, said I had to watch over this Doctor, my Doctor. I had to show him how to be human, and while I knew that I was still gettin' used to normal human life myself, I was more than happy to go on this life long adventure with him.

The Doctor started working for Torchwood almost immediately. It was the perfect job for him. Working with alien technology, building machines, still being somewhat above the government. What else could he possibly do? Bag groceries at the shops? Beside, he was a great addition to Torchwood. There was projects that we had put on hold for months because we were stuck on this problem or we were lacking proper knowledge on something, and he was able to solve every problem we had. Easily, it took him only seconds to fix an alien cloaking device. And he'd done it with one hand. He had a banana shake in his left hand, and the cloaking device in his right.

From then on, he was officially an employee of Torchwood, and that only made us closer. Sometimes we'd get to chase aliens, sometimes we'd be chased by aliens. And that really brought back memories. The running. The sound of our shoes pounding against the ground, the sound of our ragged breathes, the wind wiping past us, making it difficult for us to hear the reality of the situation. That was our song. I hoped that our song would never end.

And while our song never did end, the notes did sour.

Three years earlier

* * *

That's all until I get some kind of feedback. Review and tell me if I should continue. Sorry for my bad grammar, but I can't get any better if you don't review.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place in the parallel world, or Pete's world, if you prefer.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor has gone mad from four years of not being able to travel around the universe.

I Do Not Own Doctor Who Or Anything Related To It! If I Owned Doctor Who, I Would Have Fired Moffat A Long Time Ago. Bring Back Davies, But I Want To Keep Matt Smith. He's Just Too Cute!

Also, in this fic, I'll be referring to the Meta-Crisis Doctor, as simply, the Doctor.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt and the Ship Wreck

The Torchwood staff worked diligently to clean up the recent disaster to strike London.

It had been three days since the accident. Three days since the outside world had discovered Torchwood. Three days since an innocent Torchwood employee had been killed.

And for three days now, the Doctor has been tied up and thrown into a holding cell.

The accident in question, was caused by the Doctor, a man who had grown restless and hyperactive from being confined to the earth for three years.

He'd meant no harm, the Doctor. He had been so sure of himself. He honestly thought he could pilot such a large and advanced ship.

He'd thought he was alone. He didn't notice the quiet and low self-esteem janitor he'd come to know over the years. And by the time the Doctor did notice him, he'd already long-lost control of the ship.

The Doctor screamed at the poor janitor. Not because he was angry, because he was genuinely curious as to how an employee in the lowest position on the Torchwood team, managed to sneak on to the ship in the first place. Even the Doctor didn't have full access to everything.

The poor janitor, whose name was Kurt, was too petrified to answer the frantic Doctor. He just stood there like a statue. A scared, trembling statue. His knuckles had turned pale from the vice-like grip he had on his lightly used mop.

The Doctor gave up his attempt at any answers from Kurt, trying instead to land the quickly descending ship.

The ship was all over the place. Mowing down trees and buildings alike. The wings of the enormous machine had clipped the ground several times, creating large holes and trenches.

Sweat trickled down the Doctor's forehead and on to the complicated control panel as he frantically searched for a solution, mashing buttons, flipping switches and pulling levers. Much like the way he used to do in the TARDIS.

He swore, the beeping alarm system and flashing lights annoying him, giving him a head ache.

He wishes he hadn't taken the ship now. He wishes he could have been content with living with Rose, but he just couldn't. There had been a stirring inside the Doctor that had been growing stronger and stronger for quite some time. This stirring had finally reached its limit. He had to go into space, just one more time.

"Come on, you stupid, overly complicated, piece of metal!"

His pleas went unheard, though. The ship continued on its path of destruction, flying faster and faster into the heart of London.

Seeing there was no stopping the wrecking-ball-of-a-ship, the Doctor bit his lip, saying a silent prayer and crouching low, bracing for impact.

He cast a glance up to the shy janitor. He felt guilt surge threw him when he saw the fear in Kurt's large brown eyes.

"Come here! Quickly!" he called, motioning the other with his hand.

Kurt just stood there, trembling, looking at the Doctor but probably not actually seeing him.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the ship finally came to a halt.

* * *

I know, this chapter is hopelessly short, but I promise they'll get longer.

Please excuse any mistakes you may find in grammar.


End file.
